Freya Alaine
'''Freya Alaine '''is an illusion mage who finds her life spiraling out of control when she tries to get a job at the Palace of Daggerfall. She is known to have no more biological kin on the world, and used to live with her adoptive family. Freya is known to possess a daedric Guardian bound to her by contract, the mysterious human looking daedra Krysaiel. She is constantly teased by her Guardian. Birth and Earlier Life Freya doesn't possess a strong impression of her early life, but it is known that she is a halfbreed, between a Breton Father and Nordic Mother. Freya's inheritance is mainly Bretonic, though, and the only Nordic features she possesses is her blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Both of Freya's biological parents were mages, although they remain mostly unknown. Freya, as a young toddler, was with her biological mother in a carriage when accident struck, and her mother was killed in the accident, trying to protect her. Freya was severely injured, and her mother performed a ritual using the last of her own blood as a catalyst, to summon the mysterious and powerful daedra Krysaiel to protect Freya and watch her grow up. This led to Krysaiel burning a contract seal onto Freya's abdomen, and he would protect her and help her survive until she was 12, and after that she would still be able to summon him seven times before he took her soul into Oblivion. Krysaiel taught Freya how to walk, talk and do other basic things by simply using psychic powers to burn the knowledge directly into her mind, causing her to mentally "age" a bit faster than many. Freya herself lived on scraps that she found, in the streets, until she was taken in by a kind blacksmith, who became her adoptive father, and tried to provide for her. Freya after that lived a rather basic, uninteresting middle class life, attending lessons at a local school, getting a normal education, and learning some things here and there. She was taught basic magic, and through self study learned the art of manipulating emotions and turning herself invisible. Freya then aimed to be a maid at the Royal Palace, to provide for herself. Events in The Old Revenant Personality and Appearance Freya has shown herself to be a shy and retiring individual, who doesn't trust herself to stand up to strong foes. She does not have an inferiority complex, but never trusts herself to be able to do a task well, and thus she rarely wants to take responsibility for anything. Freya also shows that she has a hyperactive imagination, and can often come up with all sorts of radical ideas that work out in the end, even if she is not known to be intelligent. She is easily embarrassed and finds it hard to act like herself, instead trying to put on a show of politeness and proper bearing, which makes her look prudish sometimes. Freya evidently possesses inhuman beauty, mainly because of the alterations that Krysaiel performed on her body via some reality rewriting alterations, because he didn't want to serve someone who didn't fit his criteria of being a "master". This manifests in her flawless symmetry, as well as her youthful, oval face, along with her large blue eyes, her small, sharp nose and dainty lips. Freya's features are rounded, and she doesn't have an angular face. Freya's bodily proportions are likewise altered. How she was to look originally was unknown. Powers and Abilities Freya is a competent mage who has a large magicka pool, even if she is strongly lacking in her offensive spellcasting. She has a good grasp over illusion magic, and can use illusions to alter people's emotions to her whim, with no limit to the emotion she inflicts, so long as only one is inflicted at a time. Freya can also use her command over illusions to turn invisible at will, and doesn't need her hands to cast this. In terms of offensive and defensive spellcasting, Freya has the talent to rapidly cast a barrage of weak lightning bolts, or a stronger, more damaging burst of chain lightning. She lacks any other offense ability, limiting her ability to deal damage. Defensively, Freya can cast a strong healing aura ability which can cleanse weaknesses and afflictions, and well as use a combination of alteration and illusion to reinforce a body, granting improves physical condition and spellcasting ability, cast on others or herself. Freya is also able to use a one handed sword to perform basic sword attacks, although she isn't very skilled at using one. She is strong enough to handle her blade with some proficiency in one hand, and knows the basics of blocking, deflection and attacking. Freya's speed with a sword is fast, though, and this helps her keep up with opponents despite her lack of strength or skill. Freya possesses a seal in the form of a six winged Tattoo on her abdomen, around her navel. This was branded upon her by Krysaiel when the contract between them was formed, and acts as a calling card to make Krysaiel materialize into the mortal world. It can be used a total of seven times, and the seventh use will end with Krysaiel personally killing Freya to take her soul. Krysaiel himself can inflict pain on Freya through this, and it is not needed for him to actually materialize, an act he can perform on his own will. Krysaiel later abandons his contract with her in favor with a contract with another, severing their links. Equipment Freya has a specially constructed sword which can harvest her magicka to power the enchantment placed on it. This allows her to utilize her considerable magicka when she's stuck in close combat, and is more efficient for her than using soul gems. The sword has a life draining enchantment, based on the spell "Strife" Freya wears an enchanted white dress which gives her a permanent skin spell, making it resistant to damage, and behave like armor. While the protection isn't flawless, it improves her resistance against physical and magical damage of all kinds, making her live longer in a battle situation. Trivia * Freya's design is somewhat based on Sena Kashiwazaki of Haganai * Freya Alaine is actually based on a much older character concept by her creator, but reworked. * Freya is one of the few "Damsels in Distress" made by her creator as an experiment. Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Females Category:Mages Category:The Old Revenant